


art for Ships in the Night

by shinysylver



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Mood Board, Title Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: The title card, mood board, and chapter divider that I made for the fic Ships in the Night by Neverever for the 2020 Marvel Bang.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Marvel Big Bang 2020





	art for Ships in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/gifts).



> Neverever was a pleasure to work with and there fic is quite lovely. Please go check it out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080636).

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find my social media information in my profile. :D


End file.
